Sucedió una tarde en Borrowshire
by Alfilblanco
Summary: Esta historia transcurre en Inglaterra al rededor del 1800. Espero que éste romance entre Rose y Scorpius los cautive. Dios!, éste es un terrible summary, pero agradecería que pases y veas :D
1. Chapter 1

_Esto es solo una breve introducción de la historia, el resto de los capítulos estarán contados más detalladamente y... más con forma de capítulo que de resumen. Me gustaría que pudieran darle una oportunidad a mi fic y que si les gustó me den alguna señal de vida para que siga escribiendo. Bueno, sin mas, aquí les dejo este comienzo :)_

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa en Borrowshire. En la casa de sus abuelos, más precisamente en el salón de damas, se encontraban reunidas todas las féminas pertenecientes a la noble estirpe Weasley. Rose leía entretenidamente un libro de estudio de su primo, Albus Severus, y observada, cada tanto, distraídamente por la ventana. Fue entonces que irrumpió escandalosamente en el salón su prima mayor, Victoire, con un sobre en la mano. Pasados unos momentos, cuando Rose elevó la vista del libro hacia la ventana, vio a, nada más y nada menos que, Sir Lupin Tonks caminando nerviosamente por el sendero que llevaba directo a la entrada de la mansión. Fue en ese preciso instante que Rose decidió prestar atención a lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación. Sin mucho asombro, escuchó a su prima leer una carta proveniente de Sir Lupin Tonks en la que le declaraba su más profundo amor y le pedía su mano en compromiso.  
Casi dos meses después se celebró en Borrowshire una gran fiesta en nombre a los recién casados, donde fueron invitadas las familias más reconocidas del condado. Pero de entre todos nos centraremos, más que nada, en los Malfoy.  
Rose se dedicó, durante gran parte de la fiesta, a observarlos; había oído por ahí que Sir Draco Malfoy era un hombre reservado recién llegado de la ciudad. Junto a él, había ido su hijo, un niño de la misma edad de Rose. Este pequeño individuo fue objeto de estudio de la niña durante toda la velada hasta que en determinado momento, el jovencito se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Rose sin ningún disimulo; después de observarla con el mismo descaro con el que había sido evaluado, arrugó la nariz como si tuviera mierda debajo de ella y en un tono no muy amigable y un tanto irritado dijo "¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando?". A partir de aquel día Rose entabló una relación que jamás podría olvidar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno,_ _aquí estamos. Quería agradecer a _Rossett_ por su review, me sirvió de mucho apoyo. Realmente te lo agradezco. Bueno, espero poco a poco que este fanfic vaya creciendo y si hay alguien ahí leyendo: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y aquí vamos..._

* * *

**Capítulo I: El Regreso**

Hermione Weasley había muerto hace casi 15 años a causa de una grave enfermedad. A partir de ese momento, su marido, el Señor Weasley había decidido malcriar a sus dos hijos, Rose y Hugo. Ambos niños, a pesar de haber sufrido una gran pérdida a la corta edad d años, llevaban una cómoda vida llena de privilegios.

Cuando Hugo alcanzó los 5, su padre lo envió a estudiar al exterior a un prestigioso internado del que sólo volvía a la finca para las vacaciones de verano; mientras que Rose estuvo a cargo de una institutriz que más que enseñarle le causaba unos terribles dolores de cabeza.

De lo que alguna vez había sido la noble casa de los Weasley, alegre y llena de vida, ahora sólo quedaban escombros de un plan de felicidad arruinado. El pobre Señor Weasley, años después de que Rose alcanzara la pubertad cayó en la más terrible locura y se dedicó a divagar por su estudio y los jardines de la mansión, hablando con fantasmas de un pasado feliz. Sumado a este comportamiento, la ausencia de Hugo y los problemas económicos que la familia empezaba a acarrear después de años de lujos y privilegios a costa de nada, alejaron todo tipo  
de visitas y cortejos para Rose.

Lo único que mantenía a la joven enterada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor eran las constantes cartas durante el año y las visitas prolongadas a lo largo de las vacaciones de sus dos más íntimos amigos, Albus Severus, su primo, y Scorpius Hyperion.

Cierto día, mientras Rose recibía su clase diaria de latín, algo inesperado ocurrió.

-Lupus, lupi, lupe, lupi, lupum, lupos...

-Señorita Weasley, siento interrumpirla. Hay dos caballeros en la entrada que exigen verla.- interrumpió una de las pocas empleadas que quedaban en la casa.

Rose frunció el ceño e hizo memoria: no esperaba a nadie. Después de echar un vistazo rápido a todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, vio en esta interrupción la posibilidad de escabullirse de la Señora Norris.

-Hazlos pasar- respondió-. Si me disculpa- esta vez,se dirigió a la institutriz haciendo una rápida reverencia-. Podría ser algo importante- se excusó ante la dura mirada de la aludida y salió de la habitación a todo prisa.

Una vez fuera de la alcoba, se acomodó un poco el cabello y trató de alisar las arrugas de su vestido, sin mucho éxito. Con bastante parsimonia caminó hacia el salón de invitados. Abrió la puerta y con gran sorpresa exclamó:

-¡Scorpius! ¡Albus!- y se abalanzó sobre ellos para abrasarlos. Después de que el momento de euforia hubiera pasado, se percató de lo incorrecto en sus modales y se apartó rápidamente de ellos-. No los esperaba hasta dentro de una semanas- se excusó.

-Oh, Rose querida,- dijo Albus- siento que con nuestra ausencia te pones cada vez más bonita. Date una vuelta, déjanos verte- suplicó.

Rose así lo hizo y luego los obligó a sentarse. Aprovechó ese momento para observar más detenidamente a sus acompañantes: a pesar de no haberlo visto en casi un año, Albus seguía exactamente igual, tal vez tuviera su cabello azabache un poco más largo, estuviera más alto y sus rasgos faciales estuvieran más cerca de ser los de un hombre que los de un niño, pero seguía conservando esa cálida sonrisa digna de un infante; mientras que Scorpius había cambiado notablemente, sus facciones se habían torneado considerablemente, había crecido por lo menos unos 15 centímetros más, sus ojos, esos que asimilaban la neblinosas mañanas de Londres, ahora denotaban madurez e inteligencia. Pero Albus la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir con su exhaustivo estudio.

-Me temo, Rose querida, que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Vinimos porque nos pareció necesario invitarte al banquete que darán los Malfoy esta noche en favor de nuestra llegada. Está claro que no aceptaremos un no por respuesta. Pasaré a buscarte en mi carruaje.

Cruzaron un par de palabras más y se marcharon. Un rato después, Rose fue a prepararse. Albus seguía igual de charlatán que siempre y, ella podría aventurar, que tal vez un poco más. Mientras que Scorpius, seguía igual de parco. Sonrió al pensar esto, tal vez, Scorpius no hubiera cambiado tanto, después de todo.

Rose suspiró cansada. Tantos años de reclusión en su casa habían terminado por convertirla en una persona bastante antisocial. Había pocas personas a las que conseguía tolerar y definitivamente Marietta Zabini no era una de ellas. Si había algo que Rose no soportaba era aparecer en un evento serio con un escote más grande de lo socialmente permitido; si había algo que Rose no soportaba era la voz chillona de Marietta hablando de cosas de las que no tenía idea por el simple hecho de parecer interesante a vista masculina; si había algo que sacaba de sus cabales a Rose Weasley y definitivamente la hacía resoplar y fruncir el ceño era que Marietta Zabini coqueteara con Albus y con Scorpius y ¡todo en una misma noche! Si había algo que...

-Rose.- una seductora voz masculina detrás de ella cortó el hilo de los pensamientos de la joven. Ésta, sin ninguna intención de hacer sociales, se dio vuelta con su mejor cara de... ¿Sorprendida? ¿Acaso esa voz la pertenecía a Scorpius? No podía ser, pero así lo era. -Rose, ya has dejado bien en claro que Miss Marietta Zabini no te simpatiza en lo más mínimo, pero ¿podrías cambiar de una vez esa cara y concentrarte en otra cosa?- prosiguió el joven.

Ella emitió un largo y hondo suspiro para expresar su desacuerdo. Sin embargo, desvío su vista de Marietta y se centró en una joven de cabello rojizo que estaba más alejada, charlando con Lysander Scamander: Roxanne.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Rose, pero rápidamente se corrigió- ¿Sabe? A mí siempre me pareció que Lady Roxanne y Sir Scamander podrían ser una linda pareja. ¿Usted qué opina?

Scorpius rió al escuchar las formalidades. Ellos nunca se habían tratado de "usted" porque eran solamente niños y tenían una relación tan estrecha que no les parecía necesario, pero, de vez en cuando, Rose recordaba que ya era una dama y él, un caballero, que habían crecido y que las informalidades debían acabarse; así se lo había expresado una tarde. Rose solía recordar todo eso, más que nada, cuando él la disgustaba.

-Sí, podrían ser un feliz matrimonio de no ser que Lady Roxanne no cuenta con una renta mayor a cinco mil libras.

Rose lo miró casi indignada por el comentario, desde cuándo a Scorpius le importaba cuánta era la renta, estaba por empezar a despotricar cuando él volvió a interrumpirla.

-Casi no me escribiste cartas.

-Bueno, naturalmente. Albus y tú...- hizo una pausa y volvió a empezar-. Sir Albus y usted son muy allegados. No creí que fuera necesario escribir dos cartas diciendo exactamente lo mismo, cuando escribirle a Albus bastaba y te darías por entenderado- tomó aire y reformó:- Se daría por enterado.

Scorpius abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente. Luego, extendió la mano hacia Rose invitándola a bailar.

Metros más allá, Roxanne y Lysander habían entablado una conversación. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde que tenían 7 años y Lysander se había marchado al internado con la promesa de que cuando volviera, se casaría con Roxanne. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado ese compromiso infantil, sin embargo, ambos decidieron actuar como si no pudieran recordarlo.

-He oído que no se quedará por mucho tiempo, ¿es eso verdad?- intuyó la joven.

-Es eso cierto. He vuelto, más que nada para presenciar el casamiento de mi hermano Lorcan con Miss Wood- hizo una pausa en la que Roxanne bajó la mirada, desilusionada. Ante ésto, el muchacho agregó-, pero sería todo un placer invitarla a pasar de visita por mi finca, junto a su familia, claro. Si es que desean venir.

A Roxanne se le iluminó la mirada y esbozó una delicada sonrisa. Fue en ese preciso momento en el que Lysander se dio cuenta de que nunca había dejado de amarla.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, me gustaría poder agradecer de nuevo a _**Rossett**: _me alegra mucho y tus palabras son de mucho apoyo; estoy haciendo todo lo posible para hacer una buena historia y proporcionarles un grato rato de lectura; a_ **Rose-Malfoy94** _y_ _también a_ **Annie Thompson** _y_** DebyKyssa** _por las señales de vida. El hecho de tener lectores me impulsa a continuar y me anima sobremanera. Estaba tan feliz de que les haya gustado que me puse a saltar de la felicidad cuando leí los reviews y me doblé el pie. Jajaja, tonta de mí. Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo que es muy importante en la trama, ya que sin él varias cosas del futuro quedarían desarticuladas. Eso era todo lo que quería decir, ya no molesto más.__  
_

* * *

**Capítulo II: El retorno de Hugo.**

_-"(...)¡Tardías amistad y reconciliación, que alumbra un sol bien triste! Seguidme; aún hay que hacer más: premiar a unos y castigar a otros. Triste historia es la de Romeo y Julieta!"_.- Rose terminó de leer y cerró el libro delicadamente.

Scorpius, quien permanecía en un sillón individual de la biblioteca, poco a poco se fue incorporando. Se levantó, recogió el libro de las manos de Rose y lo volvió a su lugar. Luego miró a Rose en busca de un opinión.

-Yo creo,- dijo la joven, dándose por aludida- que es una obra excelente, sin duda. Pero encuentro otras mucho mejores.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- inquirió el joven.

-Hamlet, por ejemplo.

A Scorpius ésto lo tomó por sorpresa. No tenía idea de que el bagaje de la lectura de Rose fuera tan amplio, claro y de calidad. La mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad se dedicaban a instruirse en cosas banales como el bordado, forrar biombos o hacer bolsitas de malla. Finalmente, sonrió y acotó:

-Sin duda, Rosie, sin duda- hizo una pausa en la que dudó acerca de su pregunta, pero finalmente demandó-. Dime, Rosie. Cuéntame de tu repertorio de viajes.

Rose sonrió ante la ocurrencia y aclaró:

-Oh, no, Scorpius. No tengo ningún repertorio. La verdad es que con mi padre en esta situación, y Hugo fuera todo el tiempo, no he tenido la más mínima posibilidad de viajar.

Scorpius se sorprendió ante la respuesta; había supuesto que ya que Rose poseía una mente tan amplia, ésto se debería a viajes.

-Pero, te gustaría, ¿verdad?- hizo una pausa para poder explicarse- ¿Te gustaría viajar?

-Oh, sí, claro que sí. Pero, ciertamente, no lo encuentro oportuno dada la situación.

Scorpius se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, pidió disculpas a Rose y se retiró. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación en la que solía hospedarse y, una vez allí, redactó una carta. Inmediatamente, salió para entregar en el correo un mensaje para Hugo Weasley.

A Lysander le parecía sumamente hermosa la manera que tenía Roxanne de sonreír, de hablar y hasta de ruborizarse ante un cumplido. Era por todo aquello, o mejor dicho, por toda ella, que había decido retrasar su regreso a Londres; su hermano, Lorcan, ya se había casado hace casi 4 semanas, pero Lysander estaba tan embelesado con Roxanne que no pudo más que posponer su partida. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos meses tuvo que partir obligadamente, no sin antes jurar a la joven que mantendrían correspondencia y prometer que volvería. Respecto a éste asunto, cierta tarde, en que Roxanne se encontraba haciendo una visita a su prima, Rose, en Borrowshire, llegó a sus manos una carta de Sir Lysander Scamander:

_"Querídisima Roxanne,_

_ Las cosas en Londres están de maravilla. He encontrado un millar de cosas, aquí en la ciudad que podrían interesarte. Me parece interesante destacar, que cierto día tuve la suerte de encontrarme con tu queridísima prima, Miss Potter; fue, a partir de ese momento en el que un pensamiento se alojó en mí: Espero que sea de tu agrado y aceptes venir a pasar algún tiempo aquí, a la ciudad, con tu familia, en mi casa. Propongo tal cosa porque los minutos lejos de ti se me hacen eternos y tengo la ignominiosa necesidad de verte y poder escucharte._  
_ Espero tu respuesta, siempre tuyo, Lysander Scamander."_

-Hace ya dos semanas que Roxanne partió rumbo a Londres. El otro día recibí una carta suya, Scorpius. La cantidad de cosas que en ella me contaba...- Rose suspiró-. Scorpius, necesito conocerlo todo. Siento por Roxanne, debo admitir, un poco de envidia sana.

Scorpius escuchó aquellos anhelos en el más absoluto y respetuoso silencio. No pudo contestar ya que si lo hacía, se vería arruinada la sorpresa que había preparado para Rose desde hace un par de semanas.

Cierto día primaveral Rose recibió una visita inesperada. La joven se encontraba practicando en el piano de su madre alguna melodía sin mucha importancia cuando, por la ventana contigua, vio que un hombre se dirigía a la entrada de la mansión. No prestó mucha atención a cierto acontecimiento hasta que dicho hombre irrumpió escandalosamente en la habitación en la que Rose se encontraba. La pobre muchacha se llevó tal susto que, en primer lugar, no pudo reconocer al intruso. Después de unos momentos saltó a sus brazos y lo besó en ambas mejillas: era Hugo, ese que se había ido de aquella casa siendo tan solo un niño, volvía ahora convertido en todo un hombre. Estaba tan alto que apenas podía pasar por la puerta sin chocarse con el marco; en pocas palabras, poseía aquellos característicos rasgos pertenecientes a la familia Weasley: los hombros grandes y la espalda ancha, los ojos azules que detonaban una ferocidad y un sentido de aventura extremo; las puntas de su cabello anaranjado apenas si tocaban el cuello de su camisa. En cierto momento, Rose dejó de prestarle atención a los cambios que tenía su hermano, porque eran demasiados y ya no recordaba cuáles había enumerado y cuáles no.

Rose pensó que la espera al fin había terminado, Hugo había vuelto a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

****_Éste capítulo lo tengo listo hace varias horas esperando a que mi beta lo apruebe, pero como la señorita no me contesta los mensajes por WhatsApp, va a tener que ser lo que Merlín quiera ;)_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer a aquellos que se copan con la lectura y la siguen (_**Rossett**_, leí tu review, y muchas gracias, la verdad es que al principio no estaba muy segura acerca de ésta historia porque me pareció que avanzaba muy despacio o muy rápido, sin puntos intermedios. Pero, al fin y al cabo, estoy satisfecha con el resultado y, después de todo, aunque sean pocos, hay personas en el mundo a las que le gusta lo que escribo y eso me hace muy feliz :D. Así que más que nada, muchas gracias). Me honra mucho que me lean, jajaja ¿qué les puedo decir?. Quería contarles que éste capítulo me gustó bastante porque es más parecido a mi forma de escribir normalmente. Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí._

* * *

**Capítulo III: Nueva Jersey**

Rose cumplió fervientemente su mandato de ser hermana mayor y malcriar y consentir a Hugo al cabo de varias semanas, hasta que Scorpius consideró que ya era suficiente.

Cierto día, llego a las manos de Rose una carta con un boleto a Nueva Jersey y una nota:

_"Hugo se encargará de todo._

_ S.M."_

Rose, sinceramente, no cabía en si de la alegría. Estaba tan feliz que corrió hacia Hugo, donde fuera que estuviese, y lo abrazó hasta casi dejarlo sin oxígeno; estaba tan feliz que por primera vez en su vida tomó la iniciativa de organizar un baile en honor a Hugo y a Scorpius; estaba tan feliz que a la hora de organizar las cosas no dudo en invitar a Marietta Zabini, y eso, que a duras penas lograba soportarla.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco y llegó la noche del gran evento. Incluso, hasta ese momento, Rose conservaba tan buen humor que no dudó en salir a bailar en todas las piezas, donde siempre había caballeros esperando para invitarla a danzar; y solo empezó a rechazar las propuestas cuando ya no tenía aire en los pulmones para continuar y sus pies le dolían a más no poder. Entonces, llegado ese momento, decidió que era hora de caminar por el salón y entablar conversación con sus invitados: al que primero encontró, fue a Scorpius, a quién recibió con gran alegría y abrazó calurosamente sin ningún miramiento hasta que el pobre estuvo rojo como un tomate, cosa que hasta el día de hoy Rose no sabría decir si fue por la falta de aire o por lo indecoroso de su comportamiento. Después de tamaña demostración afectiva, hizo lo mismo con Hugo y cuando se disponía a dar un trato similar a Albus, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la frenó. Rose no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba Lily, su prima más querida de toda la infancia. Pero no era solo Rose quien lucía sorprendida: Hugo también lo estaba aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

Lily no solo había vuelto de Londres más hermosa de lo que se había ido, sino que también más inteligente, más estudiosa y más cultivada en ciertas áreas como la música, la plástica y los libros; y así se encargó de demostrarlo a lo largo de la noche. Si bien hasta ese momento los muchachos danzarines no tenían más que ojos para Rose, la situación se revirtió, y el centro de atención pasó a ser la modesta Lily. La recién llegada, recibió, a lo largo de la noche cortejos y halagos de todo tipo; solo aquellos poseedores de buena vista para los asuntos del corazón abrían notado los bufidos y las miradas recelosas que Hugo dirigía a todos y casa uno de los pretendientes.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose partió directo a Hull para poder embarcarse hacia Nueva Jersey. Ese mismo día, Scorpius partía a Francia.

_"Querido Scorpius,_

_ me sorprende sobre manera todavía no haber recibido ninguna carta tuya. Espero que no sea una venganza por mis faltas en el pasado. Me gustaría contarte que he tenido un muy buen viaje que solo se vio desfavorecido por algún que otro mareo._

_ Hace ya un mes que estoy en Nueva Jersey. Recién llegada me encontré con unas amigas de Miss Potter, y desde ese momento, no me costó establecerme ni hacer amistades. Sin embargo, por aquí, los ingleses no somos muy bien recibidos. Retomando acerca de las amistades, Scorpius, me gustaría hablarte de Lady Simon. ¡Es una mujer encantadora! No debería contarte lo siguiente, pero sé que sabrás guardar el secreto (¡Qué diría mi padre si se enterara!): He estado frecuentando a un grupo de mujeres solteras con maravillosas ideas, Las Sufragistas; y tengo que admitir que el pequeño insecto de la actividad política ya me ha picado. Es por esto que no creo que vaya a volver pronto a casa._

_ Cambiando de tema, quiero hablarte de algo que luego puedas contar y que no sea que posees por amiga a una mujer indecorosa: Nueva Jersey es tan parecida y tan distinta a mi querida Inglaterra, tiene cosas tan nuestras y a la vez tan adjuntaré una postal que he comprado en una tienda de recuerdos. ¡Oh, Scorpius, esto es maravilloso!_

_ Espero que en tu próxima carta me cuentes cómo es Francia. ¿Has logrado hacer muchos amigos? ¿Te tratan bien los franceses? ¿Dónde te hospedas?_

_ Sin más, creo que ya es hora de despedirme:_

_Siempre tuya,_

_ Rose Weasley."_

Scorpius leería atentamente esa carta y las siguientes que Rose enviaría, sin embargo, no las respondería hasta siete meses después, ya en Inglaterra.

Durante esos siete meses, Rose pasó a estar en un total estado de ignorancia acerca de Scorpius. Al principio, no le molestó, pero con el pasar de los meses terminó enfadada con él. Entretanto, la joven siguió reuniéndose con Lady Simon y Las Sufragistas, hasta su último día en Nueva Jersey, a escondidas, en un pequeño salón de té, donde discutían desde el por qué de los vestidos tan largos hasta la participación de la mujer en la política. Allí, entre manteles bordados y cómodos sillones, Rose fue tomando consciencia de lo que la rodeaba y formándose una opinión de ello. No fue hasta el día en que Lady Johnson llegó desconsolada a la reunión porque su padre había decidido casarla y porque ya no podría volver a visitarlas, que Rose se formó otra idea de lo que había a su alrededor. A partir de ese día -uno de los últimos en Nueva Jersey-, Rose tomaría la fuerte y, tal vez, algo apresurada decisión de nunca casarse.


	5. Chapter 5

****_Bueno, primero que nada, me gustaría decirles que me encantó escribir este capítulo y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Espero que el cambio de escritura no sea muy drástico, si comparamos el primer capítulo con éste último, y sea de su agrado._

**Annie Thompson,** _me gustaría responder a tu review por acá: espero que éste capítulo esclarezca tus dudas._

_Otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablar es sobre el tiempo de actualización: Normalmente subo 2 capítulos por día, pero dado que a ésta historia solo le quedan tres capítulos más, es probable que suba un capítulo día de por medio. Bueno, sin más, me despido. Como ya dije antes: espero que les guste el capítulo y estoy abierta a todo tipo de crítica, tanto si es buena como si es mala._

* * *

**Capítulo IV: El Terror**

A diferencia de lo que Rose creía, Scorpius no la había ignorado porque fuese esa su voluntad. Daba la casualidad que el joven tampoco había tenido problemas para hacer amigos; y tampoco había dudado en frecuentar ciertas compañías francesas un tanto subversivas ("_¡Oh, Dios, mío!_" exclamaría escandalizada la Señora Malfoy al enterarse) que habían logrado meterlo en un gran aprieto. No es que Scopius fuera un pan de Dios; a él siempre le había gustado escandalizar, de vez en cuando, a algunos "franceses retrógrados"-como el solía llamarlos- pero sabía cuáles eran los límites; y ésta vez se habían excedido. Decir que habían "metido la pata" era poco. Lo que habían hecho se parecía más a "comenzar metiendo la pata para zambullirse por completo".

Todo había comenzado con debates acalorados en un pequeño club masculino francés; siguió con algunos panfletitos rebeldes distribuidos discretamente por las universidades francesas. Después de dos semanas de dicho suceso, habían logrado tener más de 10 nuevos adeptos al pequeño partido que llamarían _Los reformistas _(un reducido grupo de universitarios recién graduados un tanto rebeldes). Una que otra pintada con leyendas revolucionarias en las puertas de algunos personajes importantes de la nobleza francesa, y una que otra actividad partidaria. _"Nada que no se pueda manejar"_ habían pensado erróneamente, porque ya era tarde: el insecto de la curiosidad había picado las almas de la clase baja francesa; porque lo que Scorpius jamás habría pensado es que ese era el comienzo de algo muy grande que se estaba gestando. Y, ¡oh, sí!. Porque así lo era. Porque Scorpius, lo que no sabía, es que ellos no eran los únicos idealistas, soñadores de una Revolución. Ni los únicos, ni los primeros. Pero lo que desataría toda esa ola de franceses furiosos sería una muerte: La de John Smith. Porque Scorpius tampoco sabía que a partir de esos actos que el consideraba "inocentes", que no hacían daño a nadie, estaban tocando los intereses de la nobleza francesa; y los estaban molestando mucho. Primero, llegaron las cartas con amenazas. Más tarde, algunos_ Reformistas_ se habían visto intimidados por matones. Pero no fue hasta que, a modo de advertencia, John Smith murió apuñalado cuando salía de algún debate político, que Scorpius se dio cuenta de que la cosa iba enserio. Y ya era tarde: un tanto porque estaban hundidos hasta el cuello en "porquería subversiva"- como decía el Señor Malfoy-, y otro tanto porque ese asesinato desencadenaría muchos más y más violentos y violencia y más violencia. Violencia por parte de uno y otro bando. Violencia en la represión política. Y violencia por todas partes. Tal vez era por ello que Scorpius no se había atrevido a contestar las cartas de Rose Weasley; porque aunque no lo fuera a admitir nunca, no quería involucrarla en aquel lío, porque si algo le pasaba, por más mínimo que fuera, no podría perdonárselo. Y por eso, a lo largo de los siete meses de su estadía en Francia, se había dedicado a leer las cartas de Rose en silencio y a esperarlas con tanto anhelo que lo asustaba. Porque las cartas lo llevaban, como en sueños, a un lugar tranquilo, donde los problemas que lo afectaban no existían; y lo que tampoco existía era una verdad que Scorpius no podía evitar durante mucho tiempo más: Rose lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas con una simple carta y la razón del por qué, Scorpius se la sabía más que de memoria.

Y como decíamos, las bromitas inocentes se habían excedido; y Scorpius lo sabía y también lo aterraba. Por eso, en cuanto consiguió un tren que lo llevara directo a casa, no dudó en tomarlo y desentenderse del conflicto.

.

.

.

No obstante, ajeno a ésta realidad, Hugo se dedicó a hacer periódicas entrevistas a los Potter -según él, para visitar a su tan querido Albus, algunas veces, y otras, porque "pasaba por allí", aunque vivían a más de 50 kilómetros de distancia-. Lamentablemente, y para gran disgusto del joven Weasley, todas las veces que iba de visita, Miss Potter tenía un pretendiente invitado diferente, dispuesto a cortejarla por más que lo único que obtuviera a cambio fuera una sonrisita de cortesía y la promesa silenciosa de nunca más volver.

Y aunque Hugo salía de la visita frustrado y prometiéndose que jamás regresaría porque había podido hablar con Miss Potter sólo una vez, en todo el día, y la lengua se le había atascado en la garganta y no había sabido que responder: Volvía. Volvía al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Porque si Hugo tenía algo característico de su familia era la cabezota, la cabeza bien dura digna de un buen Weasley. Y aunque Lily no dijera nada, que Hugo volviera le encantaba. Le gustaba porque sabía que volvía por ella; porque mientras hablaba con el nuevo muchachito de turno, ahí, al fondo estaba el joven Weasley bufando y gruñendo por lo bajo. Sí, el mismo Weasley que traía a todas las jóvenes de Borrowshire tras él. Ese mismo. Y, eso... eso a Lily le encantaba.


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Aviso:**

****Bueno, primero que nada quería agradecer a Rossett y a Annie Thompson por sus reviews: Gracias, chicas, me motivan y me hacen muy feliz; creo que eso es todo, pero si me olvidé de responder algo en particular, prometo hacerlo en cuanto suba el siguiente capítulo.

En segundo lugar, pido MIL disculpas a los que lean ésta historia: En serio, perdón! Pero no voy a poder continuarla, por el momento. Estoy pasando por un momento difícil en mi vida y si bien, sí, tengo muchas ganas de escribir esta capítulo (que si les sirve de algo, se titula: La guerra), no puedo. Tengo gran parte de él escrito, pero no estoy feliz con el resultado: sé que puedo dar más. En fin, estoy pasando por una pequeña crisis existencial en la que necesito definir algunas cosas, y además (sí, para rematar) estoy bloqueada.

Prometo resolver esto a la brevedad y poder traerles un gran capítulo antes del 10 de febrero. Espero sepan entender: Un saludo y un beso.


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA! Aquí estoy de vuelta. Bueno, quería agradecerles por sus reviews y su comprensión a **Annie Thompson**, **Rossett** y **Diluz**. Además, quería contarles que en esto días superé una etapa de mi vida muy importante y que todos los problemas ya están resueltos. De hecho, ahora tengo inspiración para rato xD

Como les prometí, acá está el capítulo "La guerra". Es importante destacar que entre el suceso histórico que va a aparecer en éste capítulo, la guerra anglo-estadounidense, y el período francés denomina "El terror" hay casi 15 años de diferencia; y que esto es solo un pequeña adaptación poética. Jejejejé.

Aprovecho para promocionar mi nuevo fanfic "_Al alcance de una lágrima_", también de Rose y Scorpius. Si les apetece, pueden pasar y decirme qué onda.

* * *

**Capítulo V: La guerra**

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Rose a Borrowshire, se hizo una gran fiesta para celebrar su arribo. La joven había llegado a su hogar despeinada y sin un sólo céntimo. Lo que todos se preguntaban era cómo había logrado llegar a Inglaterra; y así lo hizo su buen amigo Scorpius, en la celebración. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente; y cuando la muchacha menos se lo esperaba, preguntó:

-Todos aquí nos hemos estado preguntando por qué no nos avisaste de tu arribo.

-El factor sorpresa, señor Malfoy, el factor sorpresa- respondió con naturalidad.

-Pero, ¿y el pasaje? ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?-inquirió Scorpius realmente intrigado.

-Trabajando- respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Scorpius contuvo una carcajada, qué dirían cuando se enteraran de eso-, naturalmente. Soy una mujer independiente y capaz de trabajar, como cualquier hombre.

-El viaje te ha sentado bien, Rosie. Creo que ya eres digna de que me case contigo- bromeó el joven.

Rose no pudo hacer más que reír y agregar un "Me temo que no es posible, mi buen amigo. Casarse no está en mis planes" con esa vocesita de sabelotodo muy característica en ella.

.

Metros más alejados, Hugo estaba por tomar la decisión más grande de su vida. A lo largo del último año, sus cortejos con Miss Potter había progresado bastante. Por lo que había decidido que esa misma noche le propondría matrimonia, y así lo hizo. La gente mal intencionada diría que se lo propuso esa noche para robarle el protagonismo a su hermana mayor. Pero la razón era, más que nada, que cuando Lily traspasó el umbral de la puerta, a Hugo se le antojó que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que quería pasar el resto de su vida, a su lado.

.

Los días fueron pasando, entre un Scorpius fingidamente enamorado y una Rose bastante indiferente hasta que cierto día ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado. Eran las 10 de la mañana, aproximadamente, cuando llegó Hugo. Tenía el cabello alborotado y estaba muy agitado. En sus manos traía una carta y en sus facciones una visible preocupación. Todos los allí presentes lo miraban sin entender a qué se debía su estado, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer pregunta alguna, él habló:

-Estamos en guerra.

.

Esa declaración no pareció importarle mucho a nadie, salvo a Hugo;_ ¡Y qué razón tenía!._ Fue recién una semana después de la declaración bélica que llegaron los soldados a la puerta de la mansión Weasley, solicitando que por lo menos un hombre de la casa debía alistarse al ejército. Por aquel día, se encontraban allí los hermanos Potter (sólo Lily y Albus, ya que James había desaparecido en las selvas de las Indias hacía casi 4 años), el más joven de los Malfoy y los dueños de la residencia.

Casi no hubo tiempo para discusiones sobre quién iba a ir, ya que Hugo alzó la voz entre los recientes murmullos crecientes, y dijo:

-Se acabó el problema: yo seré quien vaya.

Lily rió a causa de la histeria y se apresuró a hablar:

-Por favor, Hugo. Déjate ya de tonterías.

El aludido la miró duramente, confirmándole a la muchacha que la cosa iba en serio. A la joven se le trasformaron las facciones del rostro, conformando una mueca triste. Se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y cuál niño pequeño suplicó:

-Por favor, Hugo. No hagas esto...-ante no recibir respuesta alguna, se dirigió al resto- Albus... Scorpis... ¡por favor, hagan algo!

Lily no fue la única preocupada por Hugo, Rose también lo estaba; y Scorpius lo notó, así que tomando una actitud sumamente madura dijo:

-Por favor, Hugo, sé sensato. Esto no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Necesita meditarse...

-¡Ya basta, Scorpius! Iré yo y ya está decidido. Soy el único que puede tomarse esto en serio: Albus tiene que seguir con sus estudios, sé que algún día nos enorgulleceremos de él, no podemos perderlo en la guerra; y tú... Tú eres un cobarde, Scorpius.

Rose sabía que Hugo no hablaba en serio. Si sabía algo mejor que su propio nombre era que su hermano no era tan orgulloso, al punto de ofender a sus mejores amigos; pero también sabía que Hugo era un buen hombre y hasta un poco impulsivo.

Entre los allí presentes se instaló un incómodo silencio que nadie se atrevió a desafiar; hasta que Lily estalló en sollosos y lágrimas. Hugo buscó la mirada de su prometida y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Volveré...-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la joven.- Y nos casaremos. Y tendremos tantos hijos que se nos olvidarán de quién es qué nombre- mintió esbozando una sonrisa, un poco para convencerla a ella, otro poco para convencerse a sí. El muchacho suspiró profundamente; y en ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, a Rose se le antojó que Hugo, a su corta edad, ya parecía un hombre.

El joven Weasley besó la mejilla de su prometida y emitió un "te amo" cerca de su oído. Después, salió de la habitación. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Hugo traspasó el umbral de la puerta. Lilly contuvo las lágrimas y entró en una especie de _shock_ en donde todo lo que la rodeaba se volvía más lento y distante. Vio a Scorpius salir tras Hugo. Ninguno de los dos volvió al salón. Los minutos fueron pasando y nadie, dentro de la habitación hizo ni dijo nada. En ese momento, las palabras sobraban.

Rose no supo bien cuándo se acercó a la ventana y vio que Hugo se iba con los soldado; pero no estaba solo, Scorpius iba con él. En ese momento, sintió que el joven se llevaba algo importante consigo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le humedecieron los ojos. Salió de la habitación sin prestarle atención a la pobre Lily que se derrumbaba y se entregaba al llanto con su hermano como único pilar. Rose llegó a su alcoba y se encerró allí dentro. Se sentó en la cama y miró al vacío, demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos. En ese momento, una lágrima escurridiza surcó con rapidez su mejilla; llegó a su mentón y allí esperó, balanceándose, un rato. Rose la atrapó rápidamente con la yema del dedo índice. Se quedó mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que admiraba una igual, una con un significado tan importante y a la vez tan desconocido, mientras se evaporaba. Y de pronto, sintió un gran vacío dentro de sí y una pesadez que la tiraba para abajo. Se acostó hecha una bolita en la cama y se abrazó los costados bien fuerte. Allí, adentro, algo faltaba... y _dolía_. Dolía mucho. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y se le escapó un pequeño gemido ahogado que se fue fundiendo con sollosos. Esa noche, Rose lloró en silencio con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula encajada: Su ausencia dolía_ tanto_. Lloró hasta tarde; lloró incluso cuando creía que se le habían agotado las lágrimas. Siguió llorando pasada la medianoche, y sólo cuando se le cerraron los ojos del cansancio pudo parar para quedarse completamente dormida. Y pensar... que ésto era sólo el comienzo.

Los días fueron pasando con Rose tristemente encerrada en su alcoba y Lily ausente postrada en la sala de estar. Albus no era muy observador, pero no se necesitaba gran habilidad para ver lo evidente: Rose y Scorpius se querían, y no como simples amigos; Albus lo sabía.

Tres meses después de la partida de los jóvenes, llegaron dos cartas: una de Scorpius y otra de Hugo. Ambos escritos eran sólo unas pocas líneas, pero ayudaron para sacar de su depresión a los muchachas, aunque sea sólo por un rato. A Albus lo hacía feliz ver cómo por un par de segundos, su prima, aquella mujer tan fuerte y con una sonrisa que todos elogiaban, descansaba el semblante y en su rostro aparecía un pequeño atisbo de felicidad al recibir las cartas de Scorpius. Éstas últimas se hicieron frecuentes; unas pocas líneas cad meses para confirmar que seguían vivos. Ese pequeño detalle hacía la diferencia para ambas; hacía que el día saliera de su oscuridad y negrura aunque sea sólo por un rato; podía decirse que casi volvía a la normalidad.

Al cabo de dos años, la correspondencia fue frecuente. Pero, un día las tan esperadas cartas no llegaron. Y al día siguiente tampoco; y tampoco al siguiente; y así; y así, durante un mes. Esto alarmó a todos en la casa. Al pasar de los días el habiente se iba poniendo tenso y triste como antes de que los dichosos mensajes aparecieran por primera vez. Albus temió lo peor. Todos lo hicieron, pero sólo él pudo pensar en lo que eso ocasionaría en las dos jóvenes; eso las destruiría. ¡Toda la evolución que habían hecho...! Y ahora, todo se iría del mundo con los héroes de esta historia.

Pero, una tarde de invierto, cuando todo se creía acabado, el destino demostró que no todos estamos hechos para sufrir eternamente. Un hombre atravesó el umbral de la puerta y, a su paso, revivió todo lo que allí había, hasta llegar a la joven de rojos cabellos que yacía postrada en la mecedora. Ella elevó la mirada inocentemente y, pronto, una gran sonrisa le iluminó la cara, por primera vez en dos años. Lily se sintió dichosa: la espera había acabado.


	8. Chapter 8

_Aquí estamos, con el último capítulo. Nos vemos al final ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Entre bodas, regresos y finales.**

Lily se levantó rápidamente de la mecedora y se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido; lo besó profundamente y con ansias ("_un comportamiento bastante indecoroso para una dama_" habría opinado su institutriz); pero, ¿qué más daba? Hacía dos años que esperaba su regreso y justo cuando pensó que lo había perdido y se hundía en la miseria de sus penurias: él regreso derramando felicidad a su alrededor.

Segundos después de la gran bienvenida, Lily tomó de la mano a Hugo y lo arrastró a donde Albus y Rose.

Cuando Rose vio llegar a Hugo se le iluminó la vida por unos segundos. Lo saludó, lo abrazó, le dijo que lo quería y lo volvió a abrazar y a besar en ambas mejillas, reiteradas veces, hasta que el pobre quedó tan azorado que parecía un niño. Aprovechó para darse un respiro y alzando la vista esperanzada y risueña buscó detrás de Hugo, esperando ver a Scorpius. No había nadie allí. Ella miró a su hermano en busca de una respuesta, de un "Ya viene, se ha retrazado" o algo que explicara su ausencia. Él se limitó a bajar la vista y negar con la cabeza. Rose se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogó un gemido, negó con la cabeza y sintió que el mundo le caía sobre los hombros, aplástandola, asfixiándola y hundiéndola. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

_Si Hugo estaba allí y _él_ no era porque... era porque.._. No quiso ni pensarlo, le dolía en el alma tan solo considerarlo. Rose pasó toda la tarde dentro de la habitación, desarmándose en sollosos interminables hasta que le quedaron los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y se quedó rendida al sueño.

.

.

En la sala de estar, Lily no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Mantenía a Hugo agarrado del brazo y le besaba la mejilla cada diez minutos. Cuando la euforia del momento hubo pasado, empezó a sentirse bastante culpable. Se creía un poco egoísta por ser feliz, cuando Rose estaba tan destrozada, pero sabía que no podía ir a consolarla en ese momento. Rose no se lo permitiría. Entonces, se animó a preguntar:

-Hugo, ¿Scorpius... ya sabes, él...?

El muchacho entonó un débil "no lo sé" y precedió a contar que los había separado hacía casi tres meses; no había sabido nada de Scorpius desde entonces y finalmente agregó un "pero la guerra terminó hace tan poco. Todavía hay esperanzas. Scorpius es un hombre fuerte y sé que está vivo... en alguna parte".

.

.

El día de la boda, Lily lucía simplemente hermosa. Tenía el cabello rojizo sencillamente recogido en una coleta alta y, entre la blancura de sus ropajes, lucía una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera. Pero, Hugo no se quedaba atrás. Hacía ya un mes que había vuelto de la guerra, y en ese tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de recuperarse, alimentarse bien y ponerse en orden. Lucía encantador. Rose hubiera dicho que parecía un hombre; pero en verdad él ya lo era. La guerra había dado a sus facciones una madurez infinita y lo había convertido en todo un adulto hecho y derecho que sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades: Lily y su felicidad.

Por respeto a Rose, los tórtolos había esperado un mes, por si Scorpius aparecía, pero como en todo ese tiempo no hubo ni rastro del rubio, decidieron que lo mejor era superarlo e impartir un poco de felicidad a la gente de Borrowshire, después de tanta pérdida, celebrando la boda. Y así fue, por primera vez en dos años los pobladores del lugar pudieron descansar sus rostros con sonrisas, aunque sea, por unas horas. Todos excepto Rose. Ella sabía que debía estar feliz por su hermano, por Huguín que se casaba por fin, pero estaba tan dolida, tan en el fondo de un pozo bien oscuro que le era imposible ver felicidad, le ver imposible ver nada. Ya lo había aceptado: Scorpius estaba muerto. Y por más que le doliera, lo aceptaba porque peor era hacerse falsas ilusiones. Sino había vuelto hasta ahora, ya no lo haría jamás. Y eso le dolía más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Pero, como Rose era una mujer fuerte, trató de superar los obstáculos, aunque le fuera imposible, y seguir para adelante.

Durante toda la velada, Rose mantuvo una falsa sonrisa en los labios, que por más que se esforzara, seguía pareciendo una mueca triste más que otra cosa. Cuando el párroco le preguntó a Hugo y éste respondió "Sí, acepto" y a continuación besó a la novia como si no hubiera un mañana: a Rose se le escaparon las lágrimas de no sabía dónde, porque a esa altura del partido, no sabía que pudiera tener más de ellas. Pero, al parecer, poseía una reserva especial en su interior, guardada en algún lugar con un letrero que dictaba "para la boda de Hugo". Y, mientras miraba cómo Lily y Hugo salían por el corredor de la iglesia hacia el carruaje que los esperaba fuera, deseó lo que nunca había deseado. Deseó aquello que se oponía a sus ideales políticos; por primera vez en su vida, Rose deseó que Scorpius lo amara tanto como ella a él y que algún día, pudieran casarse. Lo deseó sabiendo aún que era una tontería; que Scorpius estaba muerto y que los muertos no se casan, porque como bien se ha dicho, están muertos y muertos se quedan.

.

.

Las semanas siguientes a la boda, Lily y Hugo se fueron de luna de miel a París y Rose aprovechó para hundirse en su miserable tristeza, arrastrándose como un espectro con grilletes en las piernas, en pocas palabras, como su padre. Y en ese momento lo entendió. Entendió al Señor Weasley y a su locura que ella tantas otras veces había reprochado. Porque así se sentía perder a alguien sin poder despedirse, sin un "adiós", sin un "te quiero". Y en cuanto entendió, lo buscó por toda la casa. Lo halló en el salón de té, hablando con alguno de sus fantasmas. Lo saludó y él, por primera vez en muchos años, pareció verla y le devolvió los "buenos días". Rose se sentó a su lado y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando al vacío. Él le acarició las manos, tomándolas entre las suyas y la deleitó con su voz:

-Todavía no te toca morirte en vida.

Rose no entendió mucho a qué se refería. Por ello, el Señor Weasley aclaró:

-Ve a los jardines. Allí no hay espíritus que puedan atormentarte.

Rose lo miró sin comprenderlo. Por un lado, no entendía a qué se refería, pero por el otro, por vez primera, se sintió agradecida con su padre. Por su parte, él, instantáneamente, después de haber proferido esas palabras, soltó sus manos bruscamente y volvió a ignorarla, prestándole más atención a la nada que a ella.

Como se vio tan abruptamente rechazada, se dirigió a los jardines. Ya caía el atardecer, bañando todo a su alrededor de matices rosas y naranjas. Si se miraba al rededor, lo único que podía divisarse era campo, campo y más campo. Todo con los pastizales regados de la luz del sol que iba disminuyendo. Rose bajó la vista, acarició el césped a sus pies y miró al horizonte. Era un momento tan perfecto que sintió que la carga sobre sus hombros disminuía un poco; si tan sólo en ese momento pudiera pedir un deseo... Pero no le dio el tiempo. Cuando levantó la vista, allá, a un par de metros, en el portoncito blanco de la casa, como un sueño, estaba Scorpius. La miraba sonriente mientras corría, como un niño, hacia ella. Estaba muy flaco y algo maltrecho, sin embargo, a Rose le pareció el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra. La felicidad la invadió y se extendió por su cuerpo tan rápido como una plaga. Cuando él llegó a su lado, simplemente se echó a sus brazos y lo besó. Lo besó ansiosa pero con cuidado, inexperta pero con entusiasmo. La cosquillearon el vientre y los labios, el calor le inundó el ser y le ardieron las mejillas. Se separaron con delicadeza y sólo sonrieron, sin saber qué decirse. Por que en un momento como ese, lo único que sobraban eran las palabras. Y, Rose en ese momento entendió a su padre y le encantó poder hacerlo. Suspiró profundamente y se refugió en los brazos de su amante, y de los labios se le escapó un risueño...

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos?

Y él contestó naturalmente como si de lo más obvio se tratara:

-Esperar que te cases conmigo.

* * *

_MUAJAJAJJAJAJJA! Se asustaron?_

_Bueno, chicas. La verdad es que fue una experiencia maravillosa compartir ésta historia con ustedes y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. En fin, gracias por su atención, por su tiempo y por su espera. Me cuesta despegarme de ustedes porque ya les tomé cariño (Sí, soy una romántica empedernida *se limpia una lágrima*)._

_Y, bueno, nada, eso. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de volvernos a leer. Las aprecio mucho a todas las lectoras que siguen éste pequeño fic, ya sea si le dejaron review, si lo pusieron en favorite o lo que fuera, con el simple hecho de leerme, me dieron unas hermosas semanas de vacaciones que nunca voy a olvidar. Ok, ok, no me voy a poner emotiva._

_Y, yo que sé: hasta pronto :D_


End file.
